THE CITY 1x01 ABANDON ALL HOPE
by James Neirotti
Summary: New City. The city of the future. Isolated from the outside world. New City has been constructed on a remote island in the Bermuda, over 950 miles from any other island or coast line. The city's creators; a mysterious global conglomerate known as The Comp


THE CITY 1x01 ABANDON ALL HOPE

_**SCRIPT FORMAT**_

Registered WGAw No. 1054424

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. CITY STREETS - MORNING

Tall buildings line the streets in this typical downtown area. But it is anything but typical. Pandemonium runs rampant and almost all of the buildings are aflame spewing pillars of black smoke into the air.

Thousands of people scatter in all directions as an ambulance, lights flashing, comes to a halt in the middle of the street. Several cars collide into the ambulance and explode.

Above the chaos, helicopters hover in the sky witnessing the terror below.

INT. CHOPPER - MORNING

Inside the chopper, the two pilots gaze down at the chaos erupting below them. The CHOPPER PILOT remains fixed on the events occurring on the streets as he reports back to his commander on the radio.

The COPILOT remains transfixed by the events below.

CHOPPER PILOT

Eagle Seven to base. We have visual contact.

INT. HEADQUARTERS - MORNING

People are seated in a semi-circle behind computers in this dimly lit room. On the wall is a large monitor that shows the events unfolding outside in the streets.

The BASE LEADER watches the screen intently as the voice of the chopper pilot echoes throughout the room.

CHOPPER PILOT (VO)

Are you seeing this base?

BASE LEADER

Yeah, we see it.

CHOPPER PILOT (VO)

What are your orders, sir?

Only silence as the Base Leader contemplates his next move.

CHOPPER PILOT (VO)

Sir, we need a directive.

BASE LEADER

Stand by, Eagle Seven. Kate, talk to me.

The Base Leader turns his attention to a young woman seated in front of a terminal. KATE types confidently at the keyboard and as she responds, she professionally keeps her attention on the computer screen.

KATE

We have visual contact on all targets, sir. However, team leaders are unable to reach them. The streets are too crowded.

BASE LEADER

We need all targets secured immediately. Patch me back to the bird.

KATE

Channel open, sir.

BASE LEADER

Boys, we need a path cleared. We can't get to them unless you give us some room.

CHOPPER PILOT (VO)

Sir?

BASE LEADER

Do what you have to. I need those streets cleared.

CHOPPER PILOT (VO)

Understood, base.

The conversation ends and the Base Leader turns his attention back to Kate.

BASE LEADER

Should we have to abandon the base I need to be sure 'The First' is prepped for transportation.

He glances over at the far wall. Even though it is just a wall he stares at it as if he were looking through it at something else.

KATE

We can handle it, sir, should the time come.

He gives her a nod and moves away to the far side of the room.

INT. CHOPPER - MORNING

The chopper pilot signals with a nod to his copilot to begin preparations to clear the streets below them.

COPILOT

We can't.

CHOPPER PILOT

We have a direct order from command.

There is silence between them for a moment.

COPILOT

There are thousands of people down there. We can't just open fire on civilians.

CHOPPER PILOT

Take your position.

COPILOT

These orders don't make any sense.

CHOPPER PILOT

I said take your position.

COPILOT

I can't be part of this. Think about what you're doing. This isn't who we are.

CHOPPER PILOT

Man the weapons, soldier.

CO-PILOT

I can't.

CHOPPER PILOT

You can't choose to follow some orders and refuse to obey others. We have a job to do.

COPILOT

This is murder!

CHOPPER PILOT

We are running out of time. Man the guns now. I won't ask you again.

Chopper pilot removes gun from his holster and points it at copilot.

COPILOT

What are you doing?

CHOPPER PILOT

We face a general court martial if we disobey his command. Now man the guns.

COPILOT

Sixteen years. Sixteen God damn years and you turn a weapon on me? What the hell has happened to you? We both have families.

CHOPPER PILOT

I do this for our families. I'm sorry you can't see that. I can finish this without you but I'd prefer I didn't. Will you man the guns?

A short silence between them both for another moment.

COPILOT

I want it recorded in our mission log that I disagree with...

CHOPPER PILOT

(speaking over copilot)

Fine. Man the guns.

COPILOT

...that I disagree and object strongly based on civilian code of laws and the fact that it is obviously 'cold-blooded' murder.

CHOPPER PILOT

You've made your point and your objection will be noted.

Copilot reluctantly moves over to man the weapons.

COPILOT

(mumbles to himself)

God forgive me.

EXT. CITY STREETS - MORNING

Meanwhile, below the choppers, the chaos continues. Civilians continue to crowd the streets in panic. Looters set about ripping the city's buildings apart for anything they can find. Food, technology, even clothes.

Young men bent double under the weight of their findings struggle to carry what they have. The bridges leading out of the central business district are now packed with traffic and queues of up to 200 cars have formed at petrol stations as signs of panic-buying set in.

Sporadic gunfire can be heard in the streets as small fires continue to burn and buildings can be seen smouldering. As the crowds flee they leave a trail of destruction visually estimated at millions of dollars. Mobs of people, furious they can not escape the military barricades leading out of town, begin to vandalize property and open barricaded roads.

The situation resembles a war zone with agitated people on roadsides literally pulling people out of their cars and taking control of them.

A nearby service station explodes as an out of control car collides into the petrol dispensers. As the flames die down and the smoke clears, looters invade the remains and grab whatever foodstuffs they can.

A few metres away some teenage boys are running through the streets kicking and smashing most things that they pass.

INT. HEADQUARTERS - MORNING

The pace at which the people are working has now increased incredibly. Kate types hurriedly into her computer as the base leader hovers behind her.

KATE

Eagle eight has also taken offensive maneuvers. Both choppers are awaiting your command to fire.

BASE LEADER

Give the order.

Suddenly a transmission from the chopper is heard.

CHOPPER PILOT (VO)

My God, it's in the chopper, it's in the chopper. I'm taking us into land.

Everyone looks up from their computers and listens in utter horror as the screams of the chopper pilots echo through the room.

BASE LEADER

Eagle Seven do not land. Repeat, do not land. Remain airborne and await assistance.

CHOPPER PILOT (VO)

It's here, it's here!

The transmission ends abruptly.

KATE

Channel lost, sir.

BASE LEADER

Re-establish.

KATE

The link has been severed. They're gone.

BASE LEADER

What do you mean they're gone?

KATE

There's no channel to lock on to.

BASE LEADER

Then get me Eagle Eight.

KATE

No response either, sir.

BASE LEADER

Are you telling me we had two choppers in the air and now they're just gone?

KATE

It appears that way.

BASE LEADER

What the hell is going on?

EXT. CITY STREETS - MORNING

Suddenly we see the two choppers collide and crash into a high rise building sending a rain of broken glass and metal down upon the people.

FADE OUT

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN

EXT. CITY STREETS - DAY

The scene remains in darkness for a few more seconds until we hear a strange UNKNOWN FEMALE VOICE.

UNKNOWN FEMALE VOICE

Wake up 27.

Darkness turns to light as we see a bloody TRAVIS WALKER lying in the middle of the street. Travis is dressed in a moderately expensive business suit. He has a face you would immediately trust.

A slight wind picks up and several newspapers float past him. We see on the front page of the NEW CITY DAILY that the date is THURSDAY, FEBRUARY 9th 2012.

He comes to and picks himself up off the street. He looks around to see complete devastation and not a single person in sight. Wind blows as he calls out.

TRAVIS

Hello?!

With no answer but the echo of his own call, Travis enters the nearest building which is a TV store.

INT. TV STORE - DAY

The store is also deserted. Most of the store's wares have been looted. A song plays on a nearby stereo. What is left of the display TV's all show static.

TRAVIS

Hello, is anyone in here?

Travis turns off the stereo and approaches a TV and cycles through the channels. Nothing.

EXT. CITY STREETS - DAY

Travis exits the store and heads back into the middle of the street. The sun blazes down on him and it is then he notices a solitary building that has survived across the street. He crosses the street and passes a burning car.

He can't help but glimpse inside and sees a scorched body is still smoking. He covers his mouth and nose from the awful smell and heads to the entrance of the store and enters.

Moments after entering, the fire finally meets the petrol that is covering the street and the car explodes into a ball of flames.

INT. OFFICE BUILDING - OFFICES - DAY

The interior of the complex is quite dark. Travis can barely see two feet in front of him. After a few seconds a loud, yet unclear UNKNOWN MALE VOICE booms from the darkness.

UNKNOWN MALE VOICE

My God!

Following the sound, Travis finds a radio sitting on a nearby desk.

UNKNOWN MALE VOICE

...destroyed everything...all dead...no way...thousands of them they're all dead...it's coming back...

The transmission dies and he takes the radio. He fiddles with it and attempts to retrieve the channel and the transmission but whatever it was has now stopped transmitting.

INT. OFFICE BUILDING - CANTEEN - DAY

Entering the office canteen, Travis discovers rows of tables each with a meal sitting on them. Some have not been touched and some are half eaten.

He takes a gulp of water from a nearby faucet then spits it out, coughs, then turns away, disgust on his face.

Suddenly there is the sound of pots and pans falling to the floor. He looks around and when another sound is heard he pursues a sudden blur of movement out into the corridor.

INT. OFFICE BUILDING - CORRIDORS - DAY

Travis pursues the stranger down the corridor calling after her.

TRAVIS

Hey wait!

Travis catches up to the stranger. As they both enter the light from a swinging lamp above them, we can see it is a pretty young woman with shoulder length hair and clothed in a skimpy red dress. The woman is ROSE STAFFORD.

TRAVIS

Don't be frightened, I'm not going to hurt you.

ROSE

Who are you?

TRAVIS

My name's Travis.

ROSE

I'm Rose.

TRAVIS

Rose, I'm a reporter. I'm not here to hurt you. I was just hoping you could tell me what happened.

ROSE

You mean you don't know either?

Travis shakes his head.

TRAVIS

I woke up a few minutes ago in the middle of the street. I'm having trouble remembering things.

ROSE

You're head is bleeding.

Travis pats the top of his head with his hand. When he returns his hand to his field of vision he can see it is covered in blood.

TRAVIS

I must have cut myself when I hit the pavement.

ROSE

You do remember where we are don't you?

TRAVIS

New City, right?

Rose smiles and nods.

ROSE

Right.

Travis takes a deep breath.

TRAVIS

Well what's left of it. It's as if...

ROSE

The world ended.

There is an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

TRAVIS

Do you know what happened to everyone? Why do we seem to be the only people left in the city?

ROSE

I don't know. I've walked four blocks and they were all deserted. You're the first person I've seen.

TRAVIS

Maybe they were all evacuated. That would make sense if it was an earthquake.

ROSE

I blacked out when the quake hit. When I woke up everyone was gone.

TRAVIS

Where were you when it hit?

ROSE

The Silver Coin.

Rose follows his gaze at what she is scantly wearing.

ROSE

It's a club. I'm a singer.

Travis seems relieved by her explanation.

TRAVIS

Thank God I checked this building or I could have been alone a lot longer.

Rose looks around at the corridor they are standing in.

ROSE

I wonder why this place didn't crumble?

TRAVIS

Well take it from someone who has reported disasters before. It's common for some places to be spared. When twisters hit sometimes they rip apart an entire street and leave one or two houses completely undamaged. Same goes for quakes and fires.

ROSE

So you're sure it was a quake?

TRAVIS

I'm not sure of anything for the moment. But I can't think of anything else that could have caused destruction like this.

Rose gazes at him silently for a moment.

ROSE

What if it was a terrorist attack? I mean this whole Al Qaeda thing has been going on for decades. What if...

TRAVIS

We could ponder the 'what if's' all day.

Travis smiles at her warmly, reassuringly.

TRAVIS

I know you're scared, Rose, but it's best not to play the guessing game until we learn a bit more about what's happened. Okay?

Rose smiles a little embarrassed. She nods.

ROSE

Okay.

They begin to walk the corridors searching for the way out.

TRAVIS

How long have you been in this building?

ROSE

A little over an hour. I thought, seeing as this was the only building left standing in the street, that some survivors may have taken refuge in here. I did find some supplies that might be useful, though, especially for the wound on the back of your head.

Rose stops and shows Travis the bag.

ROSE

There's some drinking water from a vending machine back in the lobby, some candy bars and some bandages.

TRAVIS

Here, add this to your collection. I found it downstairs.

Travis hands her the radio.

ROSE

Does it work?

Rose switches it on but all she can hear is static.

TRAVIS

It did before. I heard a transmission earlier but it went dead.

ROSE

Can we call for help?

TRAVIS

No. By the look of it, it only acts as a receiver.

Rose tucks the radio into her bag.

ROSE

I'll keep it turned on just in case whoever it was transmits again. At least we know we're not alone here and that there are other survivors.

TRAVIS

Rose, how long have you been on the island?

ROSE

Three weeks.

TRAVIS

So you know the layout of this place a little better than I do. We need to find a hospital. Chances are all the survivors would have been evacuated there.

ROSE

New City Hospital is about five blocks from here. I donated some blood to it a few weeks ago, unfortunately. It's the major hospital in New City.

TRAVIS

Unfortunately?

ROSE

There was an incident there. A really horrible one.

Rose goes silent. Travis feels best not to press the issue.

TRAVIS

Can you get us there?

ROSE

Sure.

Suddenly there is a loud rumbling sound.

ROSE

Oh My God, it's another quake!

Travis takes Rose by the hand to stop her from falling as the entire building begins to move. After a few seconds the motion stops.

TRAVIS

That wasn't a quake.

ROSE

What was it?

TRAVIS

I think the building's beginning to give way. We better hurry.

They both look at each other and begin heading down the corridor at a fast pace. They continue on until they come to an open door. Travis walks right past but Rose stops, peering inside.

ROSE

Travis, come and see.

INT. OFFICE BUILDING - OFFICE - DAY

The room is littered with debris. On the floor are several phones that appear undamaged. Travis begins to try each one for a line.

ROSE

Any luck?

TRAVIS

Well this one's dead.

He tries another, this time he can hear strange noises. First is a crackling sound like branches being cut in half, then howling.

ROSE

What is that?

Travis doesn't provide an answer as he continues to listen to the strange sounds.

TRAVIS

Hello, is anyone there?

The sound changes and we can now hear definite voices. Whispers flood the line as Travis continues to listen. After a few seconds the line goes dead.

ROSE

What were those sounds? Were they voices?

TRAVIS

I think so.

ROSE

Could you make out what they were saying?

TRAVIS

No. There was too much distortion. Maybe the lines are down all over the city and we were picking up signals from off the island.

ROSE

Maybe.

TRAVIS

We should keep moving.

After they exit the room it can clearly be seen that there is a cell phone on the ground that Travis and Rose tragically missed finding. It begins to ring. The caller ID shows up as unknown caller.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

FADE IN

EXT. CITY STREETS - DAY

Travis and Rose begin their trek to New City Hospital. As they walk they pass further devastation. Small fires, smashed up cars and endless mountains of litter and debris.

ROSE

I'm sorry, do you mind if we rest for a moment. These heels are killing me.

Rose and Travis take a seat on the gutter. For a moment they are each lost in thought until Rose speaks.

ROSE

Who would have guessed, hey?

TRAVIS

Guessed what?

ROSE

That today would turn out like this. Not just for us but for everyone here. We get up, have breakfast thinking it's going to be just another day. And then all of a sudden it just changes. It's just really amazing to think about it. For a single second to change the course of someone's future.

TRAVIS

We have to stay positive, Rose. It may sound a little morbid but we are the lucky ones. We survived. It's more than likely a lot didn't.

ROSE

I must have had an audience of fifty, maybe sixty, people today. To think some of those faces, those people, are now dead.

TRAVIS

We can't think like that. Not now. We need to keep our mind set on a single objective, and that's to get out of here.

Beside them water suddenly begins to flow out of a storm water drain. Travis and Rose get to their feet but Rose's feet have already been soaked by the water.

ROSE

Yuck!

A strange hairy object has washed up against Travis' shoes.

ROSE

What's that?

TRAVIS

I think it's a wig.

Travis picks it up and examines it.

ROSE

What's a wig doing in the sewer system?

TRAVIS

No idea.

ROSE

It's grossing me out. Please get rid of it.

Travis throws it back on the road as Rose begins to adjust her wet dress. Travis catches a glimpse of a small tattoo on her thigh. Rose catches him.

TRAVIS

Sorry. I didn't mean to stare.

ROSE

That's okay.

Suddenly they hear a dog barking in the background.

ROSE

Do you hear that?

TRAVIS

Yeah. It's coming from over there.

Travis and Rose rush across the street towards the barking.

EXT. COLLAPSED BUILDING - DAY

They reach a partially collapsed building across the road. The top floors are aflame and some of the middle section has crumbled to the ground.

By the time Travis and Rose reach the building the dog's barking has stopped. An ash covered young woman appears from around the corner. She is quite young with messy hair and glimmering eyes. She appears to be very distressed as her eyes dart from left to right. Her clothes are torn. The woman is CATHERINE BRADY.

CATHERINE

Did you see him?

ROSE

Was that your dog barking?

CATHERINE

I have to find him. Did you see him?

TRAVIS

Slow down a second. We'll help you. What kind of a dog is he?

CATHERINE

(angry)

What do you mean what type of dog is he?

TRAVIS

Well is he small or big? Could he have crawled under there?

Travis points to a small hole in the collapsed building.

CATHERINE

He's a German Shepherd. He could have fit through there, I guess.

TRAVIS

Okay wait here, I'll crawl through and see if he's in there.

CATHERINE

Thank you. I'm sorry for being so rude. I love him very much. I'd hate to lose him.

TRAVIS

It's okay. I understand. I'm Travis, by the way.

CATHERINE

Catherine.

TRAVIS

Catherine this is Rose.

The two women exchange glances. Rose seems a little suspicious/threatened of her.

TRAVIS

I'll only be a moment. What's his name?

CATHERINE

Snowy. His name is Snowy.

TRAVIS

Okay. Don't worry I'll get Snowy.

ROSE

Travis, be careful in there.

CATHERINE

Wait, before you go. I found this earlier.

Catherine hands Travis a torch. It is police issue.

TRAVIS

Thanks.

INT. COLLAPSED BUILDING - DAY

The interior of the collapsed building is very dark and there is very little room to move. Small cracks in the wall allow some daylight inside allowing Travis to see a little better. Travis scans the area with the torch.

TRAVIS

Snowy! Here boy! Snowy are you in here? Come on boy.

Travis hears a noise in the darkness and catches sight of a moving figure. Travis walks a little more forward when suddenly an aftershock hits. The place caves in and Travis becomes trapped when debris falls on top of him.

EXT. COLLAPSED BUILDING - DAY

The aftershock knocks Catherine to the ground. A beam is about to fall and crush Rose when a stranger comes out of nowhere and pushes her out of the way. The beam falls and blocks the hole in the wall leaving Travis trapped inside. The after-shock stops.

Rose picks herself up off the road and studies her rescuer. The man is COLE WAYLEY. He is dressed in a fire fighter's uniform. He is quite tall with a muscular appearance.

COLE

I heard your screams. What are you guys doing here? You should be headed to the shelters.

CATHERINE

There are shelters?

COLE

I'd assume so. I'm not sure. What are you doing here?

ROSE

We need your help. A man is trapped in there.

COLE

What?! Why the hell would he go in there, is he nuts?

ROSE

He was trying to rescue her dog.

COLE

The idiot.

The trio run to the covered hole and attempt to move the concrete and metal blocking the passage.

ROSE

It's way too heavy.

COLE

What's left of my truck is just around the corner. I have some axes in there. I'll be back in a second.

ROSE

Hurry please!

INT. COLLAPSED BUILDING - DAY

Inside, Travis has been covered with concrete and can't move. Beside him is a thin gas pipe that has been damaged. The sound of escaping gas can be heard.

TRAVIS

Hello?

Travis' voice echoes through the building.

EXT. COLLAPSED BUILDING - DAY

Cole returns carrying two axes. He approaches the hole and hands Rose an axe. They both begin to smash the rocks and metal that block the entrance. After a little time they manage to re-open the hole. Cole looks inside but can't see a thing.

COLE

It's too dark to see anything in there.

ROSE

I have a lighter.

Cole studies the tiny lighter not looking very impressed. It is engraved with the words 'THE SILVER COIN'.

COLE

I guess that will have to do. You two stay put.

INT. COLLAPSED BUILDING - DAY

Cole climbs inside the collapsed building and searches for Travis. Cole struggles to see with such little light.

COLE

Hello. Can anybody hear me?

TRAVIS

Hello? Over here!

Cole follows the sound of Travis' voice and finds him a few metres away covered under metal and concrete.

COLE

Are you okay?

TRAVIS

I'm fine. Turn that thing off the place is filling with gas.

Cole switches the lighter off.

COLE

We better get you out fast then. You guys shouldn't be crawling through collapsed buildings.

TRAVIS

I was trying to find a dog.

COLE

I heard. She your girlfriend?

TRAVIS

We just met.

COLE

You risk your life for a girl you just met? You're either very brave or very stupid.

TRAVIS

Can you insult me after you get me out of here please?

COLE

I intend to. Hold still I'm going to see what has you pinned here.

TRAVIS

Was that you in here before?

COLE

No. I wouldn't be that stupid. I'm going to move this support beam now, so it may sting just a little.

Travis almost laughs at the word.

TRAVIS

Sting?

COLE

Okay then, more like it's going to hurt like hell. Brace yourself.

Cole removes the fallen metal beam and Travis cries out a little in pain.

COLE

Good. You handled that well. Can you feel your legs?

TRAVIS

You bet I can!

Travis winces in pain.

COLE

Then you're going to be fine. You're very lucky. You can always get a new dog, you can't get a new pair of legs. Think next time, okay?

Travis leans on Cole and the two men exit through the hole. We see one more glimpse of the gas pipe and the sound of escaping gas.

EXT. COLLAPSED BUILDING - DAY

Travis and Cole come crawling out of the hole and are greeted by a relieved Rose.

ROSE

Travis, Oh My God. Are you okay?

TRAVIS

I'm fine. Can I have some water, please?

ROSE

Of course.

Travis and Rose move off screen to get some water from her bag. Catherine approaches Cole.

CATHERINE

Did you see my dog in there?

COLE

(sarcastic)

Your dog? No. I was too busy saving your friend. Sorry, lady.

CATHERINE

Are you sure you didn't see him?

COLE

What are you kidding me? A man almost died in there.

Catherine appears genuinely confused by the man's attitude.

CATHERINE

What?

COLE

Don't give me 'what'. And maybe next time you can do your own dirty work and not send dim-witted heroes like that to go off and get killed trying to retrieve your mutt.

Cole throws the lighter on the ground and moves away from Catherine leaving her at the entrance of the hole.

Cole returns to Travis and Rose.

COLE

That woman needs to get her priorities straight. Seems to me she cares more about her dog than you guys.

TRAVIS

She's just in shock..

ROSE

She didn't even say thank you, Travis.

COLE

We better get as far away from here as possible in case the building blows.

ROSE

Blows? What's he talking about?

TRAVIS

There's a gas leak. The main must have broke during the aftershock.

Over at the hole, Catherine lights the lighter and is about to enter to look for her dog. She calls into the hole.

CATHERINE

Snowy!

Cole turns around after hearing her call and sees what she is doing. A look of pure shock fills his face.

COLE

Lady, no!

Cole runs to her and tackles her down but the lighter flies into the hole and the building blows sending everyone flying off their feet.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

FADE IN

EXT. COLLAPSED BUILDING - DAY

The building has now been completely destroyed. Everyone has picked themselves up off the road and each of them appears unharmed.

TRAVIS

Is everyone okay?

ROSE

Yeah.

COLE

(yelling at Catherine)

You idiot! You could have killed us all. What the hell is the matter with you?!

Catherine sits on the ground and begins to cry rocking back and forth calling for her dog.

CATHERINE

Snowy!

COLE

Oh forget the damn dog!

TRAVIS

That's enough!

COLE

Hey I just saved your life back there, buddy! What are you guys all crazy or something?

TRAVIS

I'm grateful to you for saving us but screaming at her won't do any of us any good. We need to all remain calm.

ROSE

She's lost it, Travis. Maybe we should just...

TRAVIS

Maybe we should just take a break for a few minutes. We need to take a breather and rethink our situation. This bickering is not helping.

COLE

Take a break? What are you crazy? You want us all to just sit here and wait for the island to sink.

ROSE

Sink? What are you talking about?

COLE

You honestly don't know? The city is starting to sink, sweetheart. It won't be too long until we all go down like the Titanic.

TRAVIS

And how do you know that?

COLE

I'm a firefighter. Once the first quake hit, reports started coming in from all major media stations over my radio. They say the earthquake destroyed most of the major support structures keeping the city above ocean level. They give us three maybe four days before this whole place sinks to the bottom of the ocean, and it's going to take us down with it unless we get the hell out of here.

TRAVIS

That's impossible. Islands just don't sink like that.

COLE

Excuse me but who are you? Because from where I'm standing you wouldn't know a God damn thing.

TRAVIS

My name's Travis Walker. And you are?

COLE

Cole Wayley. And I'm sorry to say, Travis, but it's not impossible it's a cold fact. I listened to the reports myself all the way up to when the radio transmitter on the island went dead. This island is sinking I can promise you that. And if you want to wait around and find out who's right, be my guest, but there's no way in hell I'm sitting around like some fool.

ROSE

I'm sorry Cole but I find that a little hard to believe too.

It would take an earthquake of massive power to rip an island apart like that. Sure, this was a big one but I can't believe that it...

TRAVIS

I think he's right

ROSE

Travis? You just said...

TRAVIS

Cole's right, Rose. I just remembered drinking some of the tap water in the building I found you in. I had to spit it out because of the taste. It was saltwater.

COLE

I told you! You see. This city has already begun to sink. The seawater has already entered and contaminated the water supply here.

TRAVIS

We don't have time to take a break. We need to find a way off this island now.

COLE

Exactly.

TRAVIS

Will you come with us?

COLE

Depends on where you're headed.

ROSE

New City Hospital.

COLE

Sounds like a plan. But what about dog-lady over there?

Cole looks over at Catherine who is still sitting on the road in tears.

TRAVIS

We can't just leave her here.

Rose walks over to Catherine.

ROSE

We need to keep moving. Are you able to walk?

Catherine doesn't acknowledge her.

ROSE

Catherine, we really need to go.

COLE

We don't have time for this! Let's just ditch the looney toon and go for help. We can come back for her later assuming she hasn't blown herself up in the meantime.

Travis approaches Catherine and places his hand delicately on her shoulder.

TRAVIS

If you come with us we may find Snowy on the way. You can't stay here alone, Catherine. It's not safe.

Catherine finally acknowledges him with a nod. Travis helps her to her feet.

CATHERINE

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

TRAVIS

For what?

Catherine looks over at the remains of the building that just exploded.

TRAVIS

Oh, that.

Travis smiles trying to reassure her and the foursome walk away from the burning remains of the building and begin to head deeper into the city.

EXT. CITY STREETS - DAY

The group continues walking down the road as the hot sun bears down on them. Further destruction meets them at every street corner they turn.

COLE

If we're lucky we may find a vehicle to use for transport.

TRAVIS

Cole, tell me, what else did you hear in the reports?

COLE

You don't want to know, buddy. All of it was bad news.

TRAVIS

Well I do want to know. That's why I'm asking.

COLE

Okay then. The reports said out of the 300 thousand people living here on the island an estimated two thousand were killed when the quake hit. Nearly 25 of the city has been obliterated. They hadn't got a reading on how big the earthquake was but apparently it was massive.

ROSE

Oh My God! Two thousand people.

TRAVIS

How could they have counted the dead so quickly to have come up with a figure like that. How long ago did the quake hit?

COLE

How long ago did the quake hit? You're kidding me right? How could you not know that? Did you guys sleep through the whole thing or something?

ROSE

Can you tell us, please?

COLE

About five hours ago.

TRAVIS

Have there been evacuations?

COLE

Well look around, buddy. I can only assume so. But to be honest I haven't seen any air or sea rescue teams. But that doesn't mean there ain't none. After the quake hit there was panic. People were screaming and running around everywhere. My truck was crushed by falling buildings. I took refuge in a small apartment until things stopped shaking. When I came out everyone was gone. I assumed the military evacuated anyone who was still alive to emergency centres around town.

ROSE

Problem with that is neither of us have seen any shelters or any people. And between the four of us we've covered quite a bit of the city already. It's as if everyone but us have disappeared.

COLE

Nothing just disappears. They're here somewhere. Don't forget this city is huge let alone the size of the island itself. If we aren't rescued soon it may take us days to search the entire island for help.

TRAVIS

Cole's right. We have to be prepared to fend for ourselves for days if need be.

ROSE

But we don't have days, remember.

The two men pause for a moment. Then Rose breaks the silence.

ROSE

What about the bodies? All these theories we keep coming up with, none of them can explain where all the bodies are. There just hasn't been enough time to have evacuated thousands and thousands of bodies. It's just not possible.

TRAVIS

Maybe the military were assisted from off island. That could explain how everyone was shipped out so quickly.

ROSE

Then why were we missed? I don't understand why we're still here.

TRAVIS

We weren't missed, Rose. They'll be coming for us. Our friends and family will make sure that we'll be found.

ROSE

Family. Do you guys have any in New City?

COLE

No. I most certainly do not.

TRAVIS

Me either.

Catherine shakes her head.

ROSE

Neither do I.

TRAVIS

Don't worry. The fact that we don't have family on the island doesn't mean they won't still miss us. They'll be coming for us.

Suddenly Catherine drops to her knees and Travis goes to her assistance.

CATHERINE

I'm okay, really.

TRAVIS

No you're not. You're becoming dehydrated. We need a break.

Cole sighs and shakes his head. Rose looks ahead of them.

ROSE

I can see a diner up ahead that looks in pretty good condition.

INT. THE BEAN BARN DINER - DINING AREA - DAY

The interior of the diner has survived the earthquake quite well. It appears to be an ordinary fast food diner fashioned from the early eighties.

TRAVIS

Take a seat. I'll see if I can find some food in the kitchen.

Catherine takes a seat next to Rose. Cole heads straight for the cash-till and pockets all the money.

TRAVIS

What the hell are you doing?

COLE

Thinking ahead.

Travis shakes his head and approaches the kitchen. At the entrance to the kitchen we can see he is shocked by what he can see inside.

TRAVIS

Cole come and see this.

Cole leaves the girls and approaches Travis.

Rose begins reading aloud from a small brochure on the table she is seated at.

ROSE

Established January 18th 2009, New City is the city of the future. With a population of more than 250 thousand, New City is the perfect place to raise a family and start that new job. With its own unique style and fresh new look it's where everybody wants to be. Both a stunning city landscape and an island paradise, New City is human-kinds first step into the future of living. Located in Bermuda, New City Island is a place you'll never want to leave and never forget.

Catherine is staring blankly out the window. She stares at a tree on the sidewalk.

CATHERINE

No birds.

ROSE

What?

CATHERINE

I haven't heard any birds since it happened.

The two girls share a moment of silence as they ponder her statement.

CATHERINE

I'm so hungry.

ROSE

Oh. What do you want me to find for you?

CATHERINE

Anything. Something sweet would be good.

ROSE

Well this is your typical greasy diner. I'm sure I can find a piece of pie or a bear claw or something.

Rose begins to search behind the counter for food.

ROSE

You'd think being the most advanced city in the world, they would have done away with the typical 'greasy diner'. I guess some things never change. You're not going to believe this.

CATHERINE

What?

ROSE

I can't find any food. I mean there's nothing here at all. What sort of diner is this?

INT. THE BEAN BAR DINER - KITCHEN - DAY

In the kitchen Cole and Travis are staring at patches of blood covering the walls and floors of the dirty looking room. There is no sign of a struggle or even that there had been an earthquake.

COLE

What in the hell happened here?

TRAVIS

I thought it may be used oil from the deep fryer. But it's not. It's definitely blood.

Travis approaches a sink and sees there is more blood around it. He peers in and backs away suddenly with a frantic gasp.

COLE

What is it?

Travis points to the sink. Cole walks over and peers inside. We can see someone's decapitated head is floating in the sink.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

FADE IN

INT. THE BEAN BAR DINER - KITCHEN - DAY

Cole backs away from the sink in disgust.

COLE

Jesus!

TRAVIS

What do you think happened?

COLE

I worked in the police force for a year before I became a fire-fighter, I remember one of the crime scenes I attended still very clearly in mind. It was early summer, a young woman was beaten and strangled to death after being raped. Some predator in Ciudad Juarez was stalking and killing women. They called him the Ripper. I'll never forget the things that monster did to those girls. The crime scenes are just unforgettable. As if all the evil from all over the world gathered in just one place and unleashed itself. This kitchen has more blood in it than that crime scene.

TRAVIS

You really think residents of New City did this?

Cole shrugs.

COLE

I don't know, Travis. You didn't see how crazy people were after the quake hit. It was everyman for himself. Maybe someone came in here to take refuge or to loot the place and there was a fight. When people are on edge they are capable of almost anything. This disaster sure did bring the worst out in people. I saw an old man get trampled to death out there.

TRAVIS

Glad I missed it.

COLE

You don't know how right you are.

Travis opens a nearby oven and blood pours out of it. He closes it and looks back at Cole who looks equally as stunned.

TRAVIS

We should leave this place.

COLE

I think under the circumstances that's a very good idea.

The two men head quickly for the door.

INT. THE BEAN BARN DINER - DINING AREA - DAY

Travis and Cole return to the girls trying to hide the shock on their faces.

COLE

Get your things, we're leaving.

Cole exits the diner at a fast pace.

ROSE

Already? What about taking a break? Or getting some food?

TRAVIS

We'll have to look for that somewhere else. It's best we keep moving to the hospital. Come on.

Everyone exits.

EXT. CITY STREETS - DAY

The foursome continue to walk the city streets. Travis and Cole are leading the way and are talking amongst themselves quietly about what happened back in the diner.

TRAVIS

I don't think we should tell the girls just yet, okay? What we saw back there is something we should keep to ourselves at least until we're rescued.

COLE

Agreed. To be honest I wouldn't know how to tell them. In all my life I have never seen anything like that.

Rose and Catherine catch up to them and Travis swiftly ends the conversation with Cole. Suddenly we hear the sound of creaking metal. Everyone looks up and stares into the sky. Above them they see a military chopper hanging over the side of a building.

The chopper appears to have crashed into it and looks as if it may drop at any moment.

ROSE

Oh My God.

COLE

That's a military chopper.

CATHERINE

It looks like it's almost ready to fall.

TRAVIS

I think there's somebody still inside. I can see movement.

ROSE

So can I.

COLE

How do we get up there? The building's half gone.

CATHERINE

Travis, take this.

Catherine hands him a small digital camera from her pocket.

CATHERINE

Use the zoom function, maybe we can see who's up there.

Travis turns on the camera and aims it up at the chopper.

COLE

What can you see?

TRAVIS

It's not in focus. Hold on, I've got it.

ROSE

Can you see anyone inside?

TRAVIS

There's definitely movement. The nose of the chopper is on fire. Someone's trying to climb out.

COLE

We better tell him to stop. If he moves too quickly the chopper will fall.

ROSE

He won't be able to hear us.

COLE

Hey up there! Stop what you're doing! You're going to kill yourself!

CATHERINE

He can't just stay in there he'll burn to death.

COLE

Yeah, but if he moves too quickly it's going to fall.

TRAVIS

Guys, I see something else.

Catherine looks at the camera and sees a red indicator light beginning to blink.

CATHERINE

Travis hurry the battery's almost dead.

TRAVIS

I see someone else. There's definitely another figure.

COLE

Press record.

Travis presses the record button as Rose begins to scream up at the chopper.

ROSE

Can you hear us? Stay where you are!

TRAVIS

I can see something else.

ROSE

Travis it's going to give way. Forget it, it's not worth getting yourself killed.

TRAVIS

Wait just another second. It looks like...

COLE

It's going to fall. We need to move back now!

TRAVIS

Hang on. I can almost focus.

COLE

Travis, there's no time!

The chopper plummets to the ground. Travis accidentally drops the camera and it smashes. Cole grabs Travis by the arm and pulls him away as the girls run for safety. The chopper hits the pavement and a piece of wreckage impales Travis through the chest.

Travis lies on the road as blood seeps from his wound. The wreckage of the chopper burns a few metres from him. Rose is the first to run to his aid.

ROSE

Travis! Stay still.

Cole kneels down and examines his injury. A large part of the chopper blade is in his chest.

COLE

He's hurt pretty bad. It's still stuck in him.

ROSE

Can you remove it?

COLE

If I do he may bleed to death. We need something a little more advanced than what you have in your bag.

ROSE

We need to get him to the hospital, now!

COLE

If we move him he may not make it. Catherine go and check the wreckage for anything useful.

Catherine remains staring at Travis in shock.

COLE

(yells)

Do it!

Catherine snaps out of it and moves away.

ROSE

What if he dies, Cole?

COLE

He won't. But I don't know what to do.

ROSE

You're a fireman for god sakes, how can you not know what to do!

Rose is visibly embarrassed by her outburst.

ROSE

I'm sorry.

TRAVIS

Keep it together guys or I'll kick your asses.

ROSE

Travis, we're too scared to move you.

TRAVIS

I can make it.

COLE

Are you sure?

Travis coughs and nods as Catherine returns.

CATHERINE

There's nothing in the crash site.

COLE

You checked the entire chopper? There was no body?

CATHERINE

Nothing. And the radio's been destroyed.

COLE

Well whoever was inside obviously made it out. We don't have time to worry about that right now.

Catherine glances down the road.

CATHERINE

I can see a few houses just over the hill that are still standing. If we can put him in a bed maybe someone can stay with him while the other two go to New City Hospital for help?

COLE

Rose, help me carry him, Catherine you lead the way.

INT. RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - DAY

The group enters the least damaged house they can find. The house is untidy and has a foul odor, the small house has obviously been in a mess well before the earthquake hit.

The air is stale and a thick layer of dust covers most of the furniture.

Cole turns to the girls.

COLE

We need to look for a bedroom or somewhere clean and comfortable to lay him down.

ROSE

Clean may be a problem.

COLE

Doesn't matter. He won't be here for long.

Catherine walks a little ahead of the group. After a few seconds she calls back to the others.

CATHERINE (VO)

Bring him over here.

INT. RESIDENCE - BEDROOM - DAY

Cole and Rose follow Catherine's call to where she has entered a bedroom. They gently place Travis in the bed.

TRAVIS

Do you think if I close my eyes and go to sleep when I wake I'll find out this was all some nightmare?

ROSE

Travis, you're going to be okay.

Rose moves away from the bed but Travis reaches out and takes her hand.

ROSE

It's alright, I'm not going anywhere.

Cole takes a blanket from off the floor and places it over Travis. He then turns to Catherine.

COLE

I need you take a quick survey of the house. Look for anything useful we can use and bring it here.

CATHERINE

Useful?

COLE

Pillows, water bottles, use your imagination.

Catherine nods and exits the bedroom.

COLE

Rose, I'm going to need you to stay with Travis. I'm going to take Catherine with me and head to the hospital.

ROSE

Be careful Cole. I don't trust her.

COLE

You and me both. That's why I'm asking you to stay with Travis. We'll be as quick as we can.

Rose nods as Catherine re-enters the bedroom.

CATHERINE

I've searched the house I couldn't find anything useful and the phones here are dead as well.

COLE

Rose is going to stay with Travis. We're going to head out.

CATHERINE

I don't mind staying.

COLE

I want you with me.

CATHERINE

Okay.

As Cole and Catherine are about to leave the bedroom there is a sound from another room.

ROSE

Did you guys hear that?

COLE

I'm going to check it out.

ROSE

I'm coming with you.

CATHERINE

So am I.

Cole nods reluctantly. He looks back at Travis and sees that he has fallen asleep.

COLE

Just be as quiet as you can.

INT. RESIDENCE - SECOND LIVING ROOM - DAY

The trio enter a smaller living room. The air is stale and the gold colored blinds are all drawn and the sun is hitting them bathing the room in an orange glow. An OLD LADY is lying on the carpet. Cole is the first to run to her.

He kneels down and feels for a pulse.

COLE

I can feel a pulse. She's still alive. Get some water from your bag.

Rose fishes into her bag and hands Cole a bottle of water.

ROSE

Here.

COLE

Drink this.

Cole holds the bottle and brings it to the old lady's mouth.

OLD LADY

Why, why?

COLE

Take it easy. Rest a moment.

Cole looks up at Catherine.

COLE

I thought you said you searched the entire house?

CATHERINE

I did.

COLE

How the hell could you have just missed her?

CATHERINE

I didn't. She wasn't here before.

OLD LADY

Why, why are you still alive?

ROSE

What does she mean?

COLE

She's delirious. Just take small sips and rest a moment everything is going to be okay. We're here to help you.

OLD LADY

No, no, why are you alive?

COLE

She must have hurt herself in the earthquake. They must have missed her when the rest of the neighborhood was evacuated.

OLD LADY

No, no, no evacuations.

CATHERINE

You need to save your breath.

ROSE

No let her talk. What do you mean there were no evacuations?

OLD LADY

Taken...other place. We are all...

CATHERINE

She's getting worse.

ROSE

Quiet! Go on, sweetie.

OLD LADY

He will be coming...leave...must leave.

Catherine begins to search the rest of the living room as Cole and Rose remain with the old woman. She finds a TV turned on that has an image displayed.

INSERT - TV SCREEN

EVACUATIONS IMMINENT. PLEASE REMAIN INDOORS AND AWAIT EVACUATION PROCEDURES.

BACK TO SCENE

Catherine turns off the TV without being noticed.

ROSE

Cole, look she's bleeding.

Rose points to a small wound on the lady's side and Cole examines it.

COLE

It's bad. I think she's been stabbed. She must have been bleeding for hours. I'm not sure we can save her.

Catherine is still searching the room. She comes to a bookshelf. She eyes each book and finds one called Father Time by James Neirotti.

She removes the book from the shelf and opens it up to find a very old picture. It shows the old woman with a young boy, no older than seven, standing beside her.

She closes the book and places it back amongst the others and returns to Cole and Rose.

ROSE

You guys get going. I'll stay with her.

COLE

Are you sure?

OLD LADY

No...all of you...all of you...

ROSE

It's okay we're going to go for help.

OLD LADY

Go...all of you. Leave...take this...

The lady reaches beside her and hands Rose her purse. Rose opens it and we see a few family pictures and some car keys inside.

ROSE

Keys.

Rose hands the keys to Cole.

COLE

Car keys. Maybe we can all leave together?

OLD LADY

All of you must leave here. Leave here now.

COLE

Okay we can leave. But we're taking you with us. Are these the keys to your car?

OLD LADY

No. Leave me here, all of you must leave now before...

ROSE

Before what?

OLD LADY

You don't understand...

The old woman pulls Rose close to her and whispers in her ear.

OLD LADY

Run.

The old lady is suddenly shot in the head and killed. The group turn around and see an unstable looking man with a rifle looming down at them.

The man with the rifle begins to reload as everyone runs out of the living room and towards the safety of the bedroom.

He begins to cry as he finishes reloading his weapon. He stares down at the dead woman and fires into her body several more times. Once he is done he reloads the gun once again and heads out of the room in pursuit of the others.

INT. RESIDENCE - BEDROOM - DAY

Cole hurries everyone into the bedroom and slams the door shut. He locks it and moves a nearby dresser against the door hoping it will keep the shooter out.

COLE

Help Travis up, both of you, now!

CATHERINE

He just killed that woman!

ROSE

Catherine shut up and grab Travis.

The man begins to bang on the door as Catherine and Rose help Travis to his feet. Cole peers outside the window and sees that the garage, with the car inside, has caved in during the earthquake.

COLE

Bring him over to the window.

Travis gently pushes the girls aside.

TRAVIS

It's okay. I can walk on my own.

Cole kicks out the window, jumps out and helps everyone through.

EXT. CITY STREETS - DAY

The group escape the property and help Travis as they attempt to run away from the crazy man as fast as they can. Running through the streets the group look for somewhere to hide.

CATHERINE

Who was that?!

COLE

Who cares, just keep running!

The group continues to flee further and further from the house and eventually find themselves back in the business district of town. The man continues to hunt them through the streets and eventually corners them as they all hide behind a burning car. Cole attempts to overpower him but is knocked out. The man looms over the women. He takes aim and prepares to fire.

FADE OUT

THE END


End file.
